Favours and Written Messages
by Moonlight-102
Summary: Rei and Kai in high school, Kai is popular and Rei is a little bit shy. Mostly in the beginning. The two of them begin to get know each other more and more through written messages and favours. I suck at summaries, so I advise you to just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Beyblade fic

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Beyblade, something you all know.  
**Title: **Favours and Written Messages  
**Pairing: **Rei/Kai  
**Rating: **T-rated  
**Summary: **Rei and Kai in high school, Kai is popular and Rei is a little bit shy. Mostly in the beginning. The two of them begin to get know each other more and more through written messages and favours. I suck at summaries, so I advise you to just read the story. It's better than it sounds.  
**Warnings/Notes: **Shounen-ai!!! Boy x Boy!!! Don't like it, then leave now, for the sake of your eyes x')

_Okay ENJOY =)_

**Favours and Written Messages **

**Chapter 1: ****Prologue & Favour One**

_Monday_

RING

RING RING

RING

Can you guess what sound that was? No? I'll give you a hint: it's a bell.

No? Come on! Okay then, second hint: it's the most annoying sound you hear every morning on a workday or you could say school day. If you still don't know what I'm talking about then you're just dumb. … Okay so now you probably know what I'm talking about, so I'll go on with the story.

A young boy of 15 ran through the school gates just as the **school bell** rang. His raven hair followed shortly behind him, his hair was as usually bound in a ponytail. For his age he was rather small and the sight was kind of funny; he running over to the lockers with a heavy, big backpack and he himself was a rather small boy. Although he was really handsome and pretty beautiful, he was called 'cute' because of his length. Not really an encouragement for the guy. He quickly grabbed his books out of his locker and ran towards the classroom.

When he arrived at his class he was out of breath. He looked around the class and noticed that he was the last one of the students to enter, but no teacher in sight. So he went over to his seat and sat down, he let out a sigh. He carefully picked his math books out of his bag and neatly placed them in front of him on his desk. He was a smart boy and really shy as result he was unnoticed by the other students, except for his best friend, who now sat down next to him.

"Morning Max"

"Morning Rei", Max replied before he looked at Rei's desk.

"Rei! For Christ Sake, how can you be so ... so ... happy and neat on a Monday morning?!" Max exclaimed hyper, but went unnoticed by the other students who were already used to it. It was already the second month of the school year (October), they had quickly become used to Max his antics.

"Max, first of all: I'm not happy for coming to school on a Monday, that's why I'm late … again" he pointed to the other students and Max saw Rei was the last one who had entered, "and secondly: it's my personality to keep my stuff neat and in place, unlike Tyson", Rei said and looked over to the other boy and saw a slight blush creeping up to Max' cheeks, in the meanwhile everyone was talking lazily to their friends.

"Oh come on Max, he's your boyfriend for Gods Sake!-" Rei wanted to continue but stopped when Max his blush matched with the colour of a certain someone's eyes, crimson.

"Uh sorry Max", Rei said after a few seconds.

"Don't worry Rei!" Max said with a grin on his face.

"By the way Rei," Max said in a teasing voice, "how's your love life going?"

"Uh … you see … uhm… … -nothing" Rei stuttered through the whole sentence (can you call THAT a sentence?). He blushed with the same deep colour Max just had experienced. But now the same colour of Rei's blush, painted the eyes of the person who's eyes were fixed on Rei.

When the teacher walked in and started the lesson the person turned their gaze away from Rei.

After the first period almost the whole class yawned or let out a sigh. But some students were still sleeping with their heads on their desks. Rei just dropped his books in his bag and yawned when he sat back down on his chair.

"I thought it was your personality to be neat", Said a voice in front of him with a smirk.

"Well, nobody's perfect", Rei said opening his eyes, which he had closed when he had yawned.

"K-Kai?!" Rei said shocked with now wide eyes, almost falling backwards off his chair.

"Good morning to you too", Hiwatari Kai responded sarcastically.

"Hehe, sorry… good morning", Rei laughed nervously.

Kai was the most popular guy in school, well what'd you expect; he was handsome, good at sports, smart, muscular … and the list could be continued. Well so it wouldn't be a surprise that all girls were in love with him, even some guys. So Rei has a very good reason to be nervous around him, right?

'Uh… wait! … Kai's standing in front of my desk, in front of me, saying good morning to me… uh wait! Why is he standing in front of me saying good morning?' Rei thought rapidly, blinking a few times, thinking so fast that Kai just finished his sentence of saying good morning. (Thinking so fast in reality doesn't exist, right? If it happened to you my reader then inform me, please xD) ANYWAY… what was the last sentence? Oh yeah! … "Hehe, sorry … good morning" Rei laughed nervously, Kai smirked.

"Well, well aren't we nervous today" Kai said -teasing.

"Uh? … No I'm not!"

"So are!" Kai's smirk grew even wider.

"Am n-not!" Rei nervously replied.

"So are" Kai watched Rei amusedly.

"A-Am not!" Rei tried brave, but with no success.

"So are!"

"Am- … okay, I give up!" Rei said throwing up his arms in the air and then crossing them in front of his chest.

"Guess I win" Kai smirked at the sight of the flustered Rei.

"Actually I wanted to ask if you could lent me your math notes, I kind of was spaced out," Kai said putting his hand at the back of his head, "and I want to have the right stuff and since actually this whole class, except from you and me, is dumb, I ask yours." Kai said casually in one breath.

"Uh … sure" Rei said after a while, registering every word. He took his notes from his bag again and gave them to Kai.

"Thanks" the slate-haired boy said with a small smile, deep crimson eyes fixed on Rei's golden ones who were blinking in confusing. And with that, Kai walked over to his seat and began writing the notes over. Rei sat there spaced out, looking at nothing and everything.

"Hey Rei!" Max said hyper as always. With that Rei snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey Max … … were you eating sweets again?" Rei asked frowning.

"N-no, why'd you think that?" Max asked nervously looking at everything but Rei.

"You smell like it, you're T-shirt like a magnet field for the sugar and I know you good enough to know that", Rei said casually with a little smirk looking at the defeated Max.

"Do you still have some?" Rei asked after a while with a full fledged smirk. Max looked bewildered in Rei's eyes and then began laughing and gave some sweets to Rei. Then the teacher walked in and began the second period. Rei and Max quickly put the sweets away. An amused pair of crimson eyes had watched the scene and had totally forgotten to write the math notes over.

-

_If I made any mistakes, let me know please! xX_

_(I put Chapter one and Chapter two toget__her from the previous version, Just so you know)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thx for the reviews

_And here's Chapter Two folks,, Enjoy it, Thank you for reading!_

-

**Chapter 2: ****Favour Two & Written Messages one & two**

-

It was lunchtime but Rei wasn't hungry, probably because of the sweets. So he waved goodbye to Max, who obviously was still hungry, and went for the library to finish some unfinished homework. Rei was still kind of spaced out from what had happened before second period, but **tried **to get it out of his mind. Since the first time he saw Kai, he kind of had this crush thing for the other boy. He actually was still spaced out and as a consequence he bumped into someone in the corridor, he mumbled a small "Sorry" to the person, who just walked past. 3 minutes after the small accident he arrived at the library. He sighed and placed himself on a chair in front of a small table next to a window. After trying many ways to sit comfortable, he finally sat comfortable with his knees on the chair. He took a pen out of his bag and his English workbook. Then he started to work on an essay for English.

After 10 minutes he was done and when he looked up from his paper he jumped in surprise and fell off his chair.

"K-Kai?!" he brought out. "Au…!"

"That isn't really how you greet a person but at least now I know that you know my name." Kai said amused standing up from the other chair, looking down at Rei and offered a hand.

"Everyone in this school knows your name." he said looking at the offered hand and took it, the other boy helped him back to his feet and brushed a few strands of hair out of the smaller boy's face, behind his ears.

"Well that's certainly true, -" Kai said with a smirk planted on his lips, looking at the blushing Rei. " –not that I like it…" he finished.

"How come?" Rei asked sitting back on his seat, one leg on the chair (crossed-leg position) and the other hanging loosely off the chair.

"I don't like too much attention and aren't you nervous anymore?" he said still with a smirk.

"I wasn't nervous!" Rei said startled.

"So were!"

"Was not!"

"So were!"

"Okay that's it! I was not!" Rei said blushing … again. (don't they have better things to do? =_=")

Then another voice could be heard. "Ssshhh!" the library secretary, you know – one of those irritating people, as irritating as a school bell… maybe even worse… well this one was definitely worse. ANYWAY… By that both of them were quiet. Kai sat down on the other chair on the other side of the small table. Rei took a paper with nothing written on.

'_What're you doing here anyway?' _Rei wrote down and handed the paper to Kai.

Kai looked confused at the paper and began to read the note, and smirked. He teasingly grabbed the pen out of Rei's hand and began to write a reply.

'_What are we nice today, I watched you the whole ti__me writing your English paper and waited for you to finish. And I wanted to give you your notes back, thanks by the way. How come you weren't in the cafeteria?' _ Kai handed the paper back.

When Rei had finished reading the paper he looked up at Kai and mouthed a 'sorry'. Kai only pointed at the paper and Rei nodded.

"_Sorry for my behaviour and thanks for bringing back my notes and I wasn't hungry."_

When he handed the paper over to Kai he felt something against his leg. Kai began writing a response and the thing was still brushing against his leg. When Kai was writing Rei looked quick under the small table and saw that Kai had closed his loosely hanging leg in. And was brushing against it with his own. When he saw the sight before him he quick looked up to see Kai still writing. After a few seconds Kai gave the paper back to him and for a second crimson met gold, Rei took quickly the paper and began to read.

'_It's nothing and your notes lie on the table, in case you overlook them –smirk- and I wanna ask__ you another favour, do you wanna to be my partner in the next period science? You don't have to…'_

Before he began to write a response he looked up in confusion at Kai, who just looked at him with a satisfied look.

'_Haha, very funny and... uhm… sure, but I don't really get why __**you **__want __**me**__ as your partner –sweat-…' _

He scribbled rapidly and handed the paper back to Kai, who smirked again at the response.

'_Well, you seem a rather interesting person and I don't want to do ALL the work by myself … again, being smart isn't always fun, I think you understand what I'm saying and if you are popular it's even worse because everyone wants to be your partner and__… another reason - you look really cute when you're thinking –wink- and now I'll leave you.'_

Kai handed it over for the last time and gave Rei a small smile before getting up, letting Rei's leg go and walking away from their table out of the library. Rei looked confused but blushed when he read the answer to his question Kai had written. And his leg hanging loosely again with a warm tingling feeling.

RING

RING RING

RING

The bell rang. After Kai had left he still had some time, actually half an hour, to finish some more homework. And now it was time for science and partnership with Mr. Hot and Sexy. He was the first to enter the class so he took a seat in the back of the class next to the window. The second to enter was Max, he jumped through the classroom, hyper as always –rolls eyes-, to Rei.

"Hey buddy!" he said.

"Hey Mr. High on Sugar… Max how many time do I have to tell you, one dessert only."

"Oh come on buddy, please?" Max said with puppy eyes. Max knew Rei couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

"Uh… come on! … quit it Max! … fine do whatever you want!" Rei said looking defeated and Max jumping happy in victory.

"You look cute when you lose" someone whispered in his ear as he seated next to Rei.

"And don't yell my name please" he added quickly.

"Good afternoon Kai" he said with a sweet smile hiding his faint blush.

"And I'm not cute" he whispered to Kai.

"You are cute and actually sexy, end of discussion." He whispered in the shorter boy's ear with a sexy voice. The faint blush on Rei's cheeks went bright red.

"Uhm… Rei, I'll just go over there" Max pointed to somewhere in the now full classroom.

"Uh? … Oh, okay see you later." Rei said, snapping out of his trance.

"Later buddy" Max shouted, running to the other side of the classroom.

And the moment later, every girl in the class had surrounded him, staring at him furiously.

"Ehm… something wrong?" he asked nervous.

"You want to know what's wrong?" a tall girl asked.

"You! That's what's wrong!" the same girl shouted, she was taller than himself but shorter than Kai, she had a lot of make-up on her face and her body was rather grown up for a girl her age (15)… Actually she was just a slut who was obsessed with Kai, like many other girls.

"Uhm…?" he didn't know what was going on but the girl in front of him was up to no good. So he backed off, the girl kept talking about things like "How dare you to be the partner of the mighty Kai" and "You're not even worth looking at him." All the girls kept scolding him but all of sudden they shut their mouths and their eyes grew wide.

He didn't know why they reacted like that just now. But he did know that, what he was leaning against felt good, warm, comfortable and he never wanted to leave there. All of a sudden he felt a pair of two strong arms warped tightly around his small waist. When he had backed off from his seat, because of the evil Barbie sluts, he had bumped into Kai, who had stood up from his seat when all the girls had gathered around Rei.

"Kai?!" Rei asked with confusion, embarrassment, and an expression that could be described as that he never wanted to move from Kai and wanted to stay like that, all written over his face. Sort of a pleading look, well he IS in love with Kai. He's just not very good at hiding his feelings.

'He likes it when **I **hold him?' Kai thought in surprise. Kai gave Rei a small unique smile, which made Rei's blush grew deeper if it could, before turning back to all the girls, who now were all shouting bewildered "Kai smiled at him".

He gave them all a death glare and said in a voice if-you-don't-obey-I'll-kill-you, "Leave us alone."

When all the girls were seated back on their seats, Kai turned to Rei with a soft expression

"You all right?"

"Y-Yes…" Rei responded in a small voice.

"Uhm Kai.. can you let me go now?" Rei asked pointing at the arms warped around him. Although he didn't wanted Kai to let him go, it was quite an embarrassing sight.

"Uh?... Oh, right." Kai said letting Rei slowly go before sitting down.

The first 10 minutes of class went slowly by. The teacher had said that only theory would be given today. So Kai, the handsome genius he is, thought of something so that he wouldn't be bored. Wanna guess what? Well it involves a paper (a blank one … 'duh!!) and a pen. And no, it's not trying to burn the paper with the pen, that eventually the whole class would burn to ashes. Well it's definitely an interesting idea, but no. (And kids… do not try that idea at home… now I won't get letters from angry parents saying that they lost their house because of me… oh well, does it matter???)

Let the genius explain it. Kai the honour is all yours.

Kai carefully without sound ripped a blank paper from his book and began to write.

'_Hey Rei,_

_I'm kinda bored so now I'm gonna bother you, hehe joke. At least if you don't think of me as a bother. So how're you doing? Sorry about before, the girls I mean. By the way what's the teacher talking about?_

_Greetz Kai.'_

He slid the paper to Rei, on the large desk they shared. Rei snapped out of his thoughts and observed the object on his side of the table. When he saw what it was he smiled and began to read.

'_Hey Kai,_

_Of course you're not a bother to me and I was bored too, but not anymore –smiles-. And I'm pretty good, now that those wild barbies are away, I really don't get what they see in you, joke. And by the way it wasn't really your fault that they were scolding me, thanks for saving me from torture. And don't ask me what the teacher is talking about, I was spaced out._

_Rei xXx'_

He wrote down neatly before sliding it to Kai's side, who was observing Rei. Kai quickly grabbed the paper and began to read it. And sometimes he laughed quietly, Rei noticed, which made Rei happy. Finished reading Kai wrote down the next message for Rei.

'_Hi Barbie-hater,_

_Thanks that you don't find me boring. __Cute nickname you found for my female fans and what do you mean that you don't know what they see in me? Am I not handsome? And no prob saving you. And what were you thinking about when the teacher said… … something?_

_X Barbie-magnet X'_

He handed it to Rei unnoticed by anyone else. Kai was eagerly waiting for a reply, especially when he saw the expression on Rei's face (shock, blush and whatever). Then Rei began to write him a reply. After a while he handed Kai the paper.

'_Hi King Kai, _

_(makes me think of 'King Kong' –smirk-) You're probably right with the name you gave me and of course it's a good nickname for them!!! I'm the master of creating nicknames! Anyway you asked what I meant when I said that I don't know what they see in you. Well that was a joke as you can read in the previous message. And uhm… you are handsome, hot, sexy, good at sports, a genius, … and I'll stop before I say to much, what I probably already did –laughing nervously-. And what I was thinking about? About you… uhm well… I mean what you did and so…_

_xX Great-King Rei Xx'_

Kai was satisfied with the reply and began writing again.

'_Hi Cutie,_

_Before I reply your message I want say first: I do not resemble 'King Kong'; second: you write incredibly cute; third: you are a nice guy –wink- … Thanks for describing me like that, although I heard it many times before, say something nobody has said about me –puppy eyes-. And don't be nervous around me anymore okay? Friends? … and why are you 'great-king' and I 'king'?_

_Cute-Lover xXx'_

Kai gave a small smile before giving Rei the paper. After a while there lay a paper on the table before him.

'_Hi Sexy,_

_First: 'duh you don't resemble him –wink-; second: I DO NOT WRITE CUTE; third: thanks –blush-._

_Before I can say something about you that no one has ever said, __ I need to know you better. But you are f*cking hot… sorry, scratch that –blush-. And I'll try to stop being nervous but this is the first day you really spoke to me, more like wrote me –laughs-. And I think the title of 'Great-King' suits me better._

_Melted-guy xXx (melted by you –laugh-)'_

Rei was laughing quietly the whole time when he wrote the message so that's a good sign, Kai thought. Rei gave him the paper with a big grin planted on his face, Kai grinned back, to Rei's surprise but didn't really show it. Kai was laughing quietly too when he was reading the written words on the paper. He began to write his reply.

'_Hi Handsome,_

_First: thanks; second: you so are damn cute! ; third: no prob._

_You do have a point, so wanna start hang out with me? So that means a start of the journey to good friends –wink-. And thanks for writing that I'm 'f*cking hot' –wink-. And although this is the first time I really speak/write to you, I can assure you that I don't bite, … I lick –wink- want a demonstration? And I think the title of 'Great-King' suits me better, you're smaller, remember? –sticks tongue out-. Thanks for having the honour to melt you._

_xXx Mr. Perfect xXx ('Cuz I am! –grins-)'_

Without a warning Rei grabbed the paper out of his hands when he had finished writing. Before Rei could start reading, Kai poked Rei's waist, which made him turn his attention back to Kai. Kai pointed to his wrist and mouthed "What time?" Rei looked at his watch and whispered in Kai's ear "15 more minutes…" "… Kai" he added in a hushed voice which made Kai shiver in pleasure. Then Rei turned his attention back to the paper. When finished reading he eagerly began writing, golden orbs shining in pleasure.

'_Hi Phoenix-Luv,_

_First: no prob; second: uhm, thx -10 shades of crimson- …_

_I'd love to hang out with you! –winks-. And no prob, but serious: you are HOT… should I shut my mouth? (or hand XD) –laughs nervously-. Thanks for saying you don't bite and uhm… I wouldn't mind a demonstration. And thanks for reminding me that I'm rather s__hort… kidding :D _

_And the honour is all mine –bows-._

_x Tiger-Luv x'_

Now it was Kai's turn to grab the paper out of Rei's hands. Kai was rather surprised when he had read the response. But that doesn't mean surprised for the bad.

'_Hey Best Damn Thing,_

_I think we're kinda done writing for today aren't we? I'll first reply__ to your message, ok? … _

_Never __shut your mouth, except for when I'm pissed and when you're supposed to sleep –smirk- And I wouldn't mind at all giving you a demonstration, but what happened to shy, nervous, neat Rei Kon? As final: I like you being short. By the way how'd you know that a phoenix is my favourite animal, guess yours a tiger._

_xXx Best Damn Thing xXx_

Kai finished his last sentence before sliding it to Rei. Rei found it an amusing last message and began writing his last for that day/period (who knows?).

'_Hey Best Damn Thing,_

_This is my last message then.. for today or this period… if you get to know me better then you won't say 'shy and nervous Rei' but 'playful and spontaneous Rei' –grins- and I'll be waiting for the demonstration. And thanks for liking me being small. And a phoenix was just the most suitable for you, that's my opinion._

_xXx Best Damn Thing xXx'_

He handed Kai the last message, who had read it and smiled at Rei, who mouthed "5 minutes".

Five minutes later the bell rang.

"Rei, Rei!!" Max came running towards Rei and Kai.

"That was interesting stuff the teacher said today!" Max said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, … it was definitely interesting…" Rei said giving Kai a small smile.

"Huh? Something happened?" Max asked confused, after eyeing Rei and Kai their exchange.

"Hmm… you could say that." Rei said laughing a bit.

"Anyway, see you later Kai, we don't have any classes together anymore today."

"True, then who I'll write to?" Kai said with his usual smirk.

"Uh?" Rei asked confused his happy feeling draining from his body to the floor.

"Just kidding" Rei's happy feeling came back renewed, a smile on his face.

"See you tomorrow then?" Rei asked.

"Definitely, bye shorty" he said ruffling Rei's hair.

"Quit it!!" Rei demanded.

"Max" Kai nodded to Max and with that walked through the door.

"Uhm… Rei? What happened?" Max asked unsure.

"Something good"

"Uh???.... come on !!! I want sappy details!!! Where's the kissing in the broom closet? Or in the locker room?" Max rambled on.

"Ehm… Max, it was science class…" Rei sweat dropped.

"Ow… right, forgot that one."

"Come we need to get going or we'll be late" Rei said to Max before jogging out the class,

"Right… … RIGHT! REI WAIT FOR ME!!!" Max shouted running out of the class, short behind Rei.

-

_Review Please!!! xD_


	3. Chapter 3

RING

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: ****Favour Three**

_Tuesday_

RING

RING RING

RING

"Shit!!! I'm late… again!" Rei said frustrated to himself, pushing himself to his locker as the crowd ran towards their friends or just hurried for class. To put it simple words, it was like a room filled with wild animals that were running around like crazy.

In the large locker room filled with people, Rei noticed a blond mop of hair, Max.

"Rei! Over here!" shouted the blond in a cheerful voice, loud enough for Rei to hear.

"Hi Max, you're late too?" the short raven beauty asked with a smile tugging his lips after arriving safely and sound at Max his side on the other side of the room.

"Yeah… something like that…" Max said with a slight pink blush on his cheeks and a toothy grin.

"And you ran into Tyson by accident?" Rei said teasingly already knowing the cause of his best friend's blush, and of course the angel he was, just had to tease Max with it.

"Uhm, you see… it's not really like that… well it was not as if we said that we would meet each other at the new candy shop in town, the one that's close to the old candy shop, at 7'o clock." Max 'explained' to Rei blushing madly.

"Uh, Max I said 'by accident' , I didn't said 'did you guys say you would meet each other' , anyway why do you always blush when I start saying things about Tyson?" Rei asked Max with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Well… it's like this… uhm… to be honest, I don't really know, he just makes me feel like I'm in heaven and hell at the same time… I don't mean anything wrong with the 'hell' part, it's just, uhm… it's like he can make me feel warm and cold at the same time, most of the time **hot** of course… hehe" Max said at first really unsure but started to say the end of the sentence in a really happy tone.

"Wow, that must be really great! You should tell more about things like that! It seems like you got another addiction apart from sugar." The shorter boy said with a smirk at the last part.

"You can say that again!!!" Max said as cheerful as ever, even more cheerful than ever.

"Anyway, we really need to run or we'll be late!" Ray said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah… and we don't want the teacher of P.E. to be mad, do we?" Max said slightly nervous.

"And why does a small voice in my head keep telling me that I don't want to know what you have done in P.E.-class?" Rei asked with a stern look.

"Oh right, you were sick last Tuesday!" Max hit the front of his head lightly, remembering his friend's absence.

"I'll tell you as we walk-run to the gym…" Max said looking at his friend who looked at his watch again. They started to walk-run as Max told him what had happened.

Flashback:

_Max was daydreaming of Tyson, well what else do you think he was daydreaming of? I don't think he would be daydreaming about their scary P.E. teacher. The teacher was a man with a muscular body and had black short spiky hair, he was ra__ther handsome but… if his eyes would be swords or guns then there wouldn't be a single person in the whole school that would still be living, not even the teachers or the headmaster._

_Anyway, so he was daydreaming of Tyson on a sunny Tuesday morning in P.E.-class on a basketball field in the schoolyard. There __are four basketball, three volleyball, one big soccer and one big football field, so their school was quite into sports, ne? _

_The teacher said that he would watch them and look if they had improved… that means a test. And Max wasn't one that was THAT good at sports (not like Kai anyway)__, the only thing he was really good at was stuffing his face with candy… just joking, although he's good at it we can't deny that now can we? But he just wasn't made for ball sports, although he was good at tennis, badminton and ping-pong._

'_A test? Holy crap, I'm doomed!' the blond haired youth thought. _

_T__he teacher had pointed at two people, Rex and Kai (AN: Rex is made up, he's a Nobody! … Nobodies, hmm… makes me think of Kingdom Hearts II (I'm a game freak I think XD), those good old days, just joking, I'm 15 y'know?! … anyway let's continue!!!), those two had to choose people for their team… and in the end, Max ended up in Rex his team. _

_But 'c__oz Max was dreaming the whole time, about Tyson, he always missed the ball when they passed it to him or when he wanted to score, … so in the end his team lost, because not only did he miss the ball, he also bumped constantly into people or just stood there spaced out and then people of his own or the other team bumped into him._

_And at the end of the match the teacher yelled and glared__ at him (and OOHHH if looks could kill =P) and then asked, more like demanded: _

"_Tate give me an explanation NOW!!__ You have a ZeRo by the way." all the students of his class looked over at Max. _

"_Well, uhm… ?" _

'_Good going Max!__ I don't mind the zero but a mad teacher is something else.' He thought to himself, then a 'oh so' brilliant idea came into his mind _

"_It's Rei's fault sir!" everybody started to laugh and __the teacher was about to explode. _

"_Huh?" Max said looking really confused. _

"_How can a person who is absent be the cause of you having problems?" __the teacher explained not in a so-nice voice. _

"_Uh-__Oh,… uhm… my bad?"_

End of Flashback

Rei's response? He sweat dropped. Well it was 'kinda' stupid Rei thought, he was thinking of how Kai had reacted to Max his answer last week.

"Huh Rei? Earth to Rei!" Max shook his friend.

"Hmm? What?" Rei asked still kind of dazed.

"Where here, you okay buddy?" the blond asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah, just a little bit spaced out." He said as he opened the door to the boy's locker room.

"Okay, I'll go over to Rex, I really need to apologize." Max said walking with a kind of guilty look.

"Isn't that a 'little' bit late, a week has already passed by." Rei asked little confused by his best friend.

"Suppose so… doesn't matter." Rei sweat dropped for the second time in 3 minutes.

"Okay then, I'll be… somewhere… over there." Rei said pointing into space, where he thought his locker was.

"Uhm Rei? Your locker is there." Max said pointing to Rei's locker a little bit more to the left then where Rei had pointed.

"Yeah, hehe."

"See ya buddy." Max called out as Rei walked over to his locker.

-

When Rei was at his locker he took out his sneakers and his sport uniform. He took off his normal, usual shoes, placing them in the locker and then closed the little door of the locker. (AN: The school has by the way no uniform, just for P.E.)

Then he turned to take off his white Chinese shirt. He had taken off his shirt when the boy next to him closed the door of his locker. Rei hadn't even noticed the person being there, being too preoccupied in his thoughts of Kai, and he didn't notice the person being right behind him now.

The person behind Rei stepped a little closer, he bend down to Rei's ear and whispered in a hushed voice "Hey cute one". The slate haired boy stepped a little closer again, so he and Rei were just a few inches apart.

Rei had recognized the voice immediately, but didn't turn around. The person had made him shiver, with his warm breath to his ear, in sensation and pleasure, he didn't want that moment to end.

The owner of Crimson eyes was amused and pleased by Rei's reaction and he wasn't about to stop just yet. The mysterious person placed his pale hands on the tanned coloured shoulders with a ghostly touch, he let his hands move slowly from the bare shoulders to the arms then sliding them softly to Rei's sides, to Rei's slender hips.

Rei shivered again because of the light touch on his bare shoulders, arms, everywhere the person had touched him with those cold ,yet leaving his skin warm, fingers. Rei leaned slightly against the taller boy his chest.

"K-Kai…" he moaned softly in a whisper, not trusting his voice yet.

Kai had looked around before he had closed his locker, looking if there was anyone who could see them, when he saw no one he had closed his locker and started his little plan. The others had probably already changed in their uniform, like he had, he thought.

Kai bend down again, his hair tickling Rei's neck, and started to nibble at Rei's ear. Rei leaned into the touch and tried to stop himself from moaning. After a few seconds Kai moved his lips, brushing his lips from Rei's cheek to his chin. Kissing his chin lightly he moved on to the sun-kissed neck of Rei and started to place light kisses.

Rei was starting to feel rather dizzy from all the sensation and his legs began to give up from standing. When he started to lean more against Kai's chest because his legs started to feel weak, the hands on his hips circled around his waist so he stood more comfortable. The raven boy began to shiver again and couldn't keep himself anymore from moaning.

"Gods K-Kai!" Rei moaned, still in a whisper but with more passion in his voice.

Kai couldn't help but smirk slightly against Rei's neck, before continuing to caress the tanned flesh with his lips.

When they were finally completely relaxed a voice interrupted them "5 MORE MINUTES"

"Just great" Kai muttered, letting slowly go off Rei.

Rei was blushing like hell by now and when the pale strong arms had left his waist he started to finish what he had started: … getting changed. Kai was still standing behind him, actually leaning against the lockers, eyes fixed and the raven beauty in front of him.

"Uhm, I'll just … go." Rei said walking towards the door leading to the gym, not waiting for a reply, changed by now into his P.E.-uniform.

Rei walked through the door and was searching for his blond friend, when he found his target he rapidly walked over to him.

"Hey Rei! I began to worry that something had happened." The blond laughed with his usual sweet smile, making Rei relax again.

"Hey Max, sorry to worry you." He said standing beside his friend in the line the teacher had said all of them must stand.

"No prob! It's not like anything happened, right?" Max said with a bright smile.

"Uhm, yeah, not something big happened." Rei laughed nervously.

"So something DID happen!" Max eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Uhm, well… Kai kind of flirted with me in the locker room and I let him kind of know that I liked it" Rei said blushing, the colour matched the colour of the eyes of the person who stared at him, crimson red.

"WHAT???" Max yelled so everybody in the gym could hear. Everybody was looking at both of them now, including Kai who had walked in a while after Rei did and obviously looking for Rei.

Rei quickly covered Max' mouth "Ssshhh!!! Can you be any louder?!" he said in a hushed voice.

"I can! You want me to try it?" Max whispered back to Rei.

"No!"

"Why not? You asked if I could, and I can, … SO why may I not do it?"

"Because that would be freaking embarrassing!"

"Ow… … and why are we whispering again?"

"Uhm… because… nobody may hear us?!"

"Ow yeah! …"

"…"

"And why may nobody hear us?"

"Because Kai is one of them and why would I want all those people to know what we're talking about?"

"Good point."

"…"

"…"

"You know everybody's staring at us and the teacher… well, I think he had better days, his face is all red and sweaty." Rei said getting a little panicked.

"Well I would say, we should run for it if this was a life threatening case." Max offered.

"Which it is kind of, because the teacher is walking towards us now … more like storming, but hey! what does it matter?"

"Wanna run?"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"RUN!!!" both of them yelled at the same time and started to run for their life.

_**- After 15 minutes - **_

"Rei I can't run anymore!" Max said trying to breath.

"Me neither, but the teacher is slowing down too,… so all we need to do is hang on, right?"

"That's an idea, but I'll think he'll try even harder because of my reputation with him." Max said coolly.

"That's not helping!" Rei hissed.

"Sorry" Max looked down but kept running.

"Sorry Max I didn't mean it like that!" Rei apologised looking over at his buddy.

Max looked up at Rei and began to smile again.

"Okay then, we need to keep running! That's the spirit! Left, …, left, …, left, …, left, right, left,…"

Rei just smiled at his friend with regained strength.

The two friends ran for their life in the gym, running in circles with a mad teacher on their heels.

Well now all of you are probably thinking of what the other students were doing while the two friends were running. Well most of them got bored after 5 minutes of staring at them, some of them were still watching. Most of them were just talking and joking to each other and other stuff like that, since the teacher was too preoccupied with the 'whispering couple' to order them around.

Kai's gaze was fixed on Rei, he loved watching him, but this was getting boring and it was stupid and pointless. So he walked to the teacher and jogged beside him.

"Sir, the headmaster wishes to speak to you about something" Kai made up and he knew he was going to regret it later or … maybe not.

"What?! Now?" The teacher snapped at Kai.

"Yes, now" Kai said in a cold tone.

"Fine, … ALL OF YOU, GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FLOOR AND START TRAINING!!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!! KON, TATE YOU TWO TRAIN TOO!!!" the teacher shouted out of the top of his lungs, startling everyone, except maybe Kai who had kind of expected it.

"HAI" everyone shouted, even Rei and Max who were out of breath.

Max and Rei had heard what Kai had said to their teacher and wondered if it were true. So to find out they walked towards Kai.

"Hey Kai! Was it true what you said to the teacher?" Max asked jogging up to Kai, with Rei right behind him.

"No" was all he said as answer.

"Then why'd you said that? You're gonna be in trouble later for that!" Rei rambled on, half concerned and half lecturing, and the naïve creature had all forgotten about the slate haired boy's previous actions.

"Well I got kinda bored watching you run for your life." Kai stated now looking at Rei.

"What kind of training do we need to do by the way?" Max asked after a while.

"How am I supposed to know, all that stupid monkey said was train" Rei said looking around to see what the others were doing, but not much help there the others were just as clueless as them.

"Then I say we take a rest, 'coz I'm really dizzy from the running…" Max said before sitting down on a nearby bench and laying down from exhaustion.

"Uhm Max? You all right there buddy?" Rei said kneeling down beside Max next to the bench, Kai stood beside Rei. Rei was exhausted too but he could handle it better than Max.

"Huh? Yeah, just fine, just a little tired…" Max mumbled before falling to sleep.

"Oh boy,… he's going to be in lots of trouble later if the teacher sees him like this" Rei said a little concerned, standing up… okay, okay! A lot then, well it IS his best friend we're talking about.

"Then we'll just have to wake him when the teacher walks in." Kai said to Rei.

"Guess you're right…"

"Wanna do sit-ups?"

"Sure." Rei smiled brightly at Kai before sitting down. (AN: don't forget, that Rei is a little naïve at the moment and totally forgot about what Kai did, I bet Max his smiles are the cause of it!!! It'll pass by…)

"Who first?" Kai asked who followed Rei to sit down.

"Maybe you because I'm a little tired from all the running" Rei said with a small blush.

"Okay" Kai sat in his position and Rei was leaning with his hands on Kai his shoes.

While Kai had done 100 sit-ups they had talked about school, music, places to hang out, … stuff like that. And then Kai asked Rei a _favour_ when they had switched from position, Rei was now at his fifth sit-up.

"So, uhm, Rei?" Kai asked with a little blush, Rei thought it was from doing the sit-ups.

"Yeah?"

"Some of the guys asked me if I wanted to go with them to a dance club, but I don't really wanna go with them because every time I do, they embarrass me. So do you wanna come with me, they won't do something like that if I invite someone… at least that is what I think…" Kai asked with a hopefull look in his eyes, but you couldn't miss the pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Yeah, sure… but will they let us in?" pink faint blush.

"Yeah, my grandfather kind of owns that place so I'm allowed and my friends too, they even go when I'm not around… hehe, speaking of an advantage… for them at least"

"Well it's kind of handy if your friend's grandfather owns a place"

"I'll give you the details later okay?" Kai said looking over at Rei and then a furious figure burst into the gym.

"I think we better wake Max and that you hide yourself" Rei said quickly before getting up from his position and running over to Max and poking him in the ribs.

"Ah… hmm… Tyson stop teasing me!" (I'll give you a hint: it' starts with 'T' and ends with 'yson was licking his chest' … now, I think you're smart enough to figure out what Tyson was doing in Max his dream)

"…"

Rei sweatdropped for the third time that day before whispering, _just_ whispering in Max' ear.

"Sugar-fight in the cafeteria!"

"WHAA!!! Come on no time to waste! Rei what are you still doing on the floor, come on, we need to hurry or else all the sugar will be gone… oh no, I can't live without sugar, what will happen to me if it's gone?! Kai! Help me get Rei of the floor or else he'll be the cause of my death and you don't want me to kill Rei right before I die, now do you? … KAI!!! Help me here!" Max said trying to get Rei of the floor and yelling to himself and Kai like there was no tomorrow.

"TATE!!!!!" the teacher yelled through the gym making the floor shake, like there would be an earthquake.

Max flinched around seeing the teacher walk towards him.

"Oh no, The teacher. What'll happen if he knows about the sugar? He'll definitely try to steal it from me, I need to protect the sugar from him or else my precious sugar will be frightened and that may never happen! SUGAR RULEZ!!!!!"

Rei shook Max and not too gently.

"Max get out off it! There is no sugar-fight!" he said looking his best friend in the eyes.

"WHAT!??!! That's horrible, I want sugar…" Max screamed but started to whine instead.

"Sshhh, it's alright." Rei said soothing his friend.

"Uh guys, the teacher is REALLY close now." Kai said emotionless but backed away from the spot he was standing, backing towards the locker room so he could escape from there.

"Huh what?" Rei asked little spaced out and ears hurting from the screams.

"I said: "Uh guys, the teacher is REALLY close now", so I suggest we run for it…"

The tree boys looked at each other a few times before looking at the same time at the teacher who now was REALLY, REALLY close and then…

"RUN!!!"

The tree of them ran as fast as they could, running in the locker room and then running out of the locker room into the hallway and then all of sudden-

"Wait! Our clothes are still inside!" Rei shrieked in panic.

"Then we just have to turn back" Max said.

"No, you stupid! Then he'll see us… we'll just have to go back into the gym, and then into the locker room, grab our clothes and run for it!" Kai said before running of back into the gym.

Rei and Max looked at each other then at the door of the locker room and then ran through the door of the gym running up to Kai who was now running around the group of students who were dumbfounded by the actions they all just experienced.

When they arrived in the locker room, they quickly grabbed their clothes out of their lockers and quickly slammed the little doors shut. Then ran as quickly as possible out of the door and running towards the toilets to get changed. (can't they do something else then run? Oh jah, I let them run… hehe… go Max, go Rei, go Kai!!!)

The hallways they ran through were empty but you could easily slip because the floor was just cleaned and then it's always slippery. But in the end nobody slipped out they didn't want anything bad to happen or anything to go wrong 'coz if teacher got them… they didn't want to think about it… but if you say "I don't wanna think about!" then you obviously think about it.

Anyway now, at this very moment, they closed the door of the male toilets and quickly got into a separate toilet and closed the door, now! They quickly stripped their P.E. uniform off and changed into their normal outfits. Kai was the first to be ready then Rei, and Max was still in, I think he even hadn't stripped off his clothes… oh well, doesn't matter!

Kai kept his gaze on Rei while Rei was straightening his clothes. After a while Rei came to stand beside him against the wall, waiting for Max to finish. Crimson eyes were no longer on the raven beauty as he had moved next to him but were shut while the owner let his head rest against the wall behind him.

'Damn why is he so gorgeous, but I can't say that to him… not yet?' Kai thought.

'He didn't say a word of what happened in the locker room. Maybe he didn't want it or he liked it but is embarrassed or something like that, well he comes to the dance club with me, that's something… wow I'm thinking _way_ too much' Kai thought now lifting his head and the rest of his body off the wall and standing in front of Rei with eyes open.

"I'm going already for the lockers to get my stuff, see you later…" Kai said and stepped closer.

"Ow, okay, see you later." Rei answered with a big smile, but was replaced by a blush as Kai placed one hand on Rei's left cheek and the other hand was placed firm on his right shoulder. Kai leaned in close next to the right pointed ear and whispered something.

"Bye cute one" Before leaving he placed a quick chaste kiss on Rei's right cheek.

'I said I was going to regret it that I lied to the teacher but this makes things a 'little' better' Kai thought smirking to himself.

"Bye…" Rei mumbled in almost a whisper as Kai walked through the door leaving him standing against the wall with a blush.

As Kai closed the door, Max opened the door of the toilet and smiled.

"Rei something wrong? You're blushing and…" he looked around the room, "where's Kai?"

"N-Nothing's wrong and Kai went to the lockers the get his stuff, and no, not the lockers of the gym" He added as he saw the look on Max' face.

"I think we should go too, next class will start soon anyway" Max said after taking Rei's hand and looking at his watch.

Now Rei looked on the watch and nodded to Max.

They looked to the right and left before they stepped out of the toilets into the hallway. Just to be sure there weren't any teachers. They arrived safe and sound at the lockers and Kai was leaning against a wall. But they hadn't seen him yet because when they walked through the door they hadn't looked to left or right. And Kai stood on the right side of the door, they had just walked on.

"So why were you blushing?" Max asked putting his P.E. uniform in his locker and picking the needed stuff out of it.

"No reason" Rei said doing the same, only picking his stuff out first and then putting his P.E. uniform in it.

"Come on, you can tell me anything"

"Yeah right, and what was the 15 minutes running for?"

"Oh… hehe… uhm… bad luck?"

"Yeah right, anyway what do we have the second hour of this beautiful day?" Rei asked.

"Didn't we just had 2 hours P.E.?"

"Nope just one, it's weird I know… but what do we have?"

"Uh…"

"English" Said Kai from his place against the wall.

"Kai! For Christ sake don't sneak up on people! How long have you been here?" Rei asked.

"Not even thanking me? And hello to you too and I was here before you" Kai said walking towards them.

"Sorry…" Rei said.

"Hey Kai" Max said with a smile.

"Hey" Rei said on his turn.

"Hmm that's better" Kai said with a small smile.

RING

RING RING

RING

"Well class ended and a new begins" Max commented.

"Let's go" Rei said.

And the three of them walked out of the room, leaving it and a minute later it was filled again by the other students.

-

_Wow I've just realized that Max was really hyper when Rei woke him xD Well, he was still half sleeping, so I'll give him (and myself) a break xD._

_Reviews are always welcome!!! It keeps me going!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****: Written Message Three**

English class was boring and Rei was trying to pay attention in class but class was _too_ boring, so he failed. And for time to time he would steal glances of Kai. And some of them would be returned and he would be given a little smile by his crush. He sighed, his crush… Kai had flirted with him, but what was he to the other boy? Just some cute boy who he could toy around with? Or just a friend who he liked to tease? Still a mystery to him. But if he could do something about it, then Kai would be his.

'Man! I'm sounding like a lovesick girl!' Rei screamed in his mind, pulling at his hair. Max who was sitting next to him looked a little bit taken aback and concerned. Max leaned a bit towards his friend and whispered in a quiet voice so that the teacher would not notice.

"What's wrong Rei?"

Rei turned towards the blond and gave him a smile. "Nothing's wrong, I just don't get a thing from what the teacher's saying."

Max considered this answer for a while before he shrugged. "If you say so, but if you want to talk about it, just give a scream."

"Really, Max, nothing's wrong don't worry." Rei shifted nervously on his chair.

"Hmm." Max looked over at his friend giving him a smile and ruffling his hair fondly which made Rei less nervous and laugh quietly like a little boy.

Both the boys shared a smile and went back to what they were doing. Max thinking about Tyson and Rei about Kai. Both with a dreamy expression on their faces and almost, _almost _drooling. The students around them noticed this and began to snicker. Kai who heard the snickering turned around in his seat on the front row to search for the source of the snickering. He saw the two friends with funny expressions planted on their faces. At least for the other students it was as funny, but boy if they knew they were having thoughts about their love/crush. Kai chuckled slightly and found himself not be able to turn back to the teacher who was rambling on in English.

Unfortunately for the two dreaming boys, Kai was not the only one who noticed the snickering and chuckling. The teacher turned abruptly around to search for who disturbed her lesson. The old woman with her grey hair in a knot and round glasses placed on the tip of her nose, searched with her unnaturally purple eyes around the class for who dared to disturb her class. Her eyes fell on the handsome blond and the raven beauty and she didn't miss the dreamy expressions on their faces. She stalked over to their desks and stood in front of them. All the students snapped out of it and sat upright. Kai did so too but he turned his head around with a pained look. As Rei felt a pair of pained eyes on him he snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Kai. Kai beckoned to the teacher only to receive a confused look of the other teen with glittering golden eyes. But Rei and Max would soon find out what Kai meant.

"Rei Kon and Max Tate!" the teacher yelled, which made Max snap out of it too and Rei turn quick towards the teacher which made is neck give a small crack sound. Rei gently rubbed his neck with his hand, he had obviously hurt it when he had turned too quick around.

"I'll give the both of you a warning, but if this happens again then you may take my place and teach! Understood?" The teacher snapped with fury purple eyes narrowed.

"Y-Yes!" Rei and Max yelped at the same time.

"Good, now get back to work." The fuming woman went back towards the black board.

The now sweating boys took their books in search for where they were in the book. Rei was still consciously rubbing his neck, note to himself: do not act _too_ quick if you're surprised! Only if it's a matter of life and death.

When the both of them found the right page they read it quickly through to see what this lesson was about. For the rest of the hour they followed as good as possible the lesson which they _did _succeed in. The class had stayed quiet not a sound could be heard except for the teacher of course. Then they finally heard the bell and everybody let out a sigh of relief which they did not know they had held in. Rei took his books and placed them neatly in his bag before going to stand next to Max.

"Hmph, stupid old hag! If she had a boyfriend, which she obviously has not, she wouldn't have yelled at us so quickly." Max fumed dropping his books in his bag out of frustration.

"Well dear Max that excuse wouldn't work for me you know?" Rei said ending with a deep sigh.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Max said his eyes turning away from his friend towards Kai who was talking to his friends. The raven haired boy followed Max' gaze with his own eyes to see the gorgeous boy with fiery crimson eyes. He had baggy dark bleu pants on, his boxers showing, with a loose white shirt and a black tie. Blue-grey hair was hanging slightly in front of his eyes and made the boy run his hand through his hair while the other was in his pocket. Rei felt like running up to the boy and take him in his arms to ravish those pink kissable lips of him. He snapped out of it as he felt something pinch his cheek. Rei turned his head to who had dared to get him back to the real world. But unluckily for Rei, his neck still hurt if he turned it. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his neck again.

"Rei! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He could hear his friend's voice calling out to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hurt my neck 'coz of the teacher. But never mind that, why did you pinch my cheek?" Rei asked opening his eyes again.

"Well because Kai caught you drooling over him and is now getting up from his seat and walking up to us." Max explained calmly.

"I was NOT drooling!"

"Yeah sure, and I'm Tyson's boyfriend… oh wait I _am_!" Max hit his head slightly.

"Anyway… I was not drooling." Rei said sweat dropping at his friend's behavior.

"Okay okay, fine already. But you were definitely thinking of some _things_- about him."

Rei blushed at this, his ears turning red along with his cheeks. Max grinned and saw a person coming up behind Rei. He nodded to the person and greeted him.

"Hey Kai"

Oh poor Rei, he and his neck aren't going to live that long if he's going to go on with this. Well you know how it goes- Rei turns his head, neck hurts, and he starts rubbing it.

"Hi there Kai." Rei said with one eye open.

"Hmm" he greeted them eyeing Rei "What's with your neck?"

"Just hurt it 'coz of the teacher", he said- the same explanation as he had given Max.

"What? Did she try to kiss you but you didn't stay still?" Kai said with a smirk.

"Eeew, Gods No! That's just gross!" Rei exclaimed with a look of utter disgust and horror.

"What? Kissing?"

"Kai…", Rei growled, Max just laughed but soon stopped after Rei shot him a look of 'do-not-laugh-do-not-speak-don't-do-anything-to-piss-me-off-!!!' -, obviously he was in tiger-mode, and an angry tiger at that.

"Fine fine, but is your neck alright?" Kai asked with a softer expression and a worried glint hidden in his eyes.

"Hmm, quite alright, although it does hurt like hell when I turn around", he unconsciously put his hand to his neck again; obviously the tiger was distracted from being angry. But his hand was stopped halfway through the action as he felt somebody else's hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Kai behind him (sneaky bastard! A hot bastard at that, he is!-) and massaging his shoulders.

"Kai?" Rei asked with honest curiosity.

"What?" Kai asked slowly in return, moving his thumbs across Rei's shoulders up to his neck and slowly back down.

"Why do you this? Not that I mind of course. –Hmm, oh feels good." Rei asked but his voice faded to a faint whisper, barely audible but loud enough for Kai to hear.

Kai leaned forward, his mouth beside Rei his ear, breathing softly. He chuckled when Rei drew a sharp breath in.

"This is what friends do, nee? Help each other?" Kai moved his hands to the line where the smooth neck connected with silk raven hair. He stayed there for a while with his hands while he breathed softly against the sensitive spot under Rei's ear. Rei's heart was beating fast and his breathing came out in low breaths, trying to control it, but failing miserably. After some time massaging the sun-kissed neck Kai let his hands travel downwards the small back. Rei arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks coloring a cute pink shade; almost erotically. Kai had to keep himself from ravaging the little boy.

Max was watching the two boys amused, a slight grin dreading to spread over his face. Kai raised his head when he heard a suppressed chuckle and stood back straight. He saw the blond grinning and just had to laugh himself and gave the blond a quick wink. This made Max chuckle even more… and harder. Rei opened his eyes lazily to see his friend grinning like mad.

"Wha-…?"

"I assume your neck is a little better?" Kai said who was now standing beside the blond, admiring the effects he had on Rei.

"Hmm, yeah… Thanks", Rei said looking utterly embarrassed.

"No problem", Kai responded with a smirk.

"Oh before I forget," Kai said suddenly, "I was talking to my friends just now and they said we could go Saturday to the club. Is that okay for you?"

"Club? Saturday?" Max asked joining the conversation.

The two other boys turned to Max and then back to each other; they nodded.

"Hey Max want to come with us?" Rei asked, "We planned to go out to a club; which Kai's grandfather owns."

Max looked at Kai, a question seen in his eyes; Kai smiled at him and that was enough of an answer for the blond. "Count me in!"

"Great!'

"So what were you saying Kai?" Max asked.

"Well I was asking if it was okay that it'll be this Saturday."

"Fine by me. Max?"

"Hmm, yeah 'course."

"This is the address and a little map sketched under it", Kai said handing Rei a little paper.

"Nice, thank you", Rei said with a grin.

Max in the mean time looked at his watch and told them that is was time to get going for the next period. They nodded to the blond and walked out of the classroom into the hallway; that was bustling with students. They pushed through the crowd making their way forward and taking a turn here and there. They separated ways at a junction, since Kai had a different class, named: Musical Class (AN: singing, playing an instrument// can you imagine? Well… a guitar—Yeah). And Rei and Max had Art. Max was already making his way to the right, pushing people gently aside. Rei wanted to follow after him but Kai took him by his elbow from behind. Kai leaned in, right next to Rei's ear to whisper, since he didn't want anyone else to hear their exchanging words.

"You still want that demonstration so bad?" Kai asked teasingly in a charming voice, referring to their written note.

Rei turned around and looked up at Kai, blushed slightly, thinking on how to respond. He thought he would embarrass himself if he would speak, because he'd probably only stutter or something like that. So he just stayed silent. He looked in Kai's eyes and he saw a glint of amusement in them.

"Well, are you going to say something? Or has the cat got your tongue?"

The only thing Rei did was nodding numbly in response with a faint blush. And knowing exactly to which question he was responding. He thought Kai had totally forgotten about it, but obviously not. Kai let Rei go and winked at him before leaving him behind, dumbstruck. The raven haired boy quickly regained senses before following his best friend with his pony tail swinging from side to side.

"Hey Max, wait!" he shouted after the blond who was ahead of him. The blond turned around to look at his caller.

"Oh, hey buddy, got lost in the crowd, did ya?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, sort of", he answered with a small smile.

"Well let's get going, I still need to finish the drawing we have to turn in today."

Rei frowned: "What were you doing when you were supposed to finish it?" he asked starting to walk.

"Guess!" Max said grinning while falling in step with Rei.

"Playing games?" could be.

"Nope", Damn wrong answer, hmm.

"Eating sugar?" Rei tried again thinking hard, okay not that hard.

"For once, no", Max said with a sly grin. "Come on! It's not that hard you know!"

"Ahh! Tyson?" he answered with a catlike grin and a glint of victory in his eyes.

"Yeah, we were doing this and that…" he said trailing off with a dreamy expression on his face again, probably recalling the memories.

"Oh please, _don't_ tell!" Rei said smirking.

"Pwease! It's not that bad…" Max said with his best pout and childish face.

"Yeah right, you were doing 'this and that'. Don't give me that. You were probably snogging with him until your lips were beet red and your tongue couldn't move anymore. Am I right?" they walked in the classroom and went to their separated desks, sitting on their chairs.

"Keep you voice down, please?!" Max said in a shush tone.

"Okay okay, … so?" Rei took his seat facing Max with one arm leaning on his desk and the other on the leaning of his chair.

"It was something like that… like what you described…" Max said facing him too.

The classroom was nothing out of ordinary, there were just a lot of paintings on the walls. Paintings that students had made or paintings of famous painters (fake ones). The desks and chairs were slightly older than the rest of the school. Probably because in the past there were a lot of people interested in art. Such as: painting, drawing and also music and dance. But there were other rooms for that (music-dance). And also back then there were _more _people interested in art than _now_.

Rei found himself often in the gardens of the school drawing and he was actually pretty good at it. The part that he's good at drawing and appreciates art, that's one of the reasons he takes art-classes. His parents were slightly against it in the beginning. But they stopped arguing with him as soon as they saw how much he enjoys drawing. He truly enjoys it. Because he can do what he wants, draw what he wants. He can let his emotions flow into his pencil making particular movements over the paper. Like waves of the sea leaving a line of sand and shells on the beach. Like a tear making it's way down a cheek letting the sorrow go and trying to forget. Like lips moving against the lips of another letting the tension, emotions and passion drowning in their kiss, letting the actions speak the words they can't. Letting the pencil speak for him. It was actually his passion. He had another passion, he actually has a few more passions. For one, there was writing. The game he would always play with the words, making the words roll easily of one's tongue, or sometimes making it so hard that you had to think if the sentence was right, figure out what it means- something to think about. He likes the way people would be amazed by him, from what the persons had read. Writing was the same as drawing, but still different. A drawing/painting could be mysterious, hard to figure out. One person could think something totally different than another person. Only the one who drew it knows the meaning, the story of the painting. A written story is slightly the same only with words and it's most of the time easier to understand, because it is written black on white. But still you could play with the words and create a mysterious atmosphere. The other passions? Hmm… Love. Also the passions he strives for, adores from seeing it from other persons- a kiss, a touch, a word and even a whisper from the one you love- the passion to hear, to feel, to see the one you love…

As the teacher walked up to the front of the class everyone looked to the front and sat upright on their chairs. The drawings that had to be given to the teacher this lesson were passed to the front, to the teacher. Max just had finished it in time. Lucky guy.

Everyone was silent as the teacher spoke and listened to what the melodious voice, he always uses, had to say. He always spoke about art as if it were his lover, his beloved one. He must be quite the romantic one at home…

They did what was asked of them and it was peaceful, not quiet, because of the quiet mummers that could be heard in the room. You could also hear the scraping of pens on papers as they used pens with Chinese ink, to finish the sketches they made a week ago.

They had art three times a week. Two hours on Monday after science (AN: remember Rei had to say goodbye to Kai after science? Kai had 'Musical Class' then), on Tuesday; that's today, and on Thursday the second and fourth period.

The hour went by quickly and Rei and Max found themselves standing in front of the door that was for the following lesson. Max opened the door to see a few students already in, but no teacher in sight. He walked in with Rei not far behind.

"Hey Max", Kai said as he saw him walking towards him. Rei stepped from behind Max to stand next to him.

"Ahh the shorty is here too, I see…" the slate haired teen added in a teasing voice.

"Hey, stop calling me that!", he looked up at Kai, "I'm not _that_ short, now am I?" Rei asked irritated with a big pout.

"Whoa somebody's got a bad temper", Kai stated frowning.

"Sorry…" Rei said looking down. He could hear a chuckle and looked back up. Kai held a fist in front of his mouth as if he was about to cough. Now Rei, he himself smiled too.

"That's quite alright, just teasing you", Kai said after returning the small smile. The blond haired teen stood beside Rei with a warm smile planted on his face, looking at the interaction of his best friend and new friend. Seeing his friend happy, made him happy too, quite sappy right? But… it's the truth.

Rei ran his hand unconsciously again from his hair to his neck rubbing it. Kai noticed this and quirked his eyebrow.

"Does you neck still hurt?" he asked a little bit concerned.

"Uhh? No, not really, just thinking… really", he answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders and lips turned upwards.

"Yeah yeah, you just want Kai to massage you again. I can see through you little plan!" the now hyper blond jumped in.

"You could have just asked that you know", the crimson-eyed boy smirked.

"No, no! That's not it! I wasn't planning anything!" Rei answered immediately.

"Was it that bad then?" Kai asked almost pouting. _Almost!_

"No! It was wonderful, you really know your way with your hands", he said quickly, he didn't want to hurt Kai's feelings, but he wasn't lying one bit when he said that. After realizing he just said that he stood still, pale. Some of their classmates had turned after the little outburst and looked at the three teens with big interest. Kai was grinning amusedly and Max was trying to hide his laughs behind his hands (we can still hear you Max ^^).

"Did I just say that? Scratch that, did I just shout that?" he asked in horror. (XD anyone saw a ghost? The phantom house lost their one… -cough, sorry,,, continue-)

"Yes, sort of…" The taller boy waved a hand in front of Rei's face. "You're alive? Or do I need to call heaven to ask my angel back?" Kai whispered to him, his voice warm, but Max still heard; and Kai knew that. Rei's cheeks had now an interesting shade of pink spread across them; then he smiled softly.

"_Your _angel?" Rei asked with a smirk that could match Kai's.

Now it was Kai who was slightly blushing.

"Uhh,-" but gladly for him he was interrupted as the teacher walked in and said to them to stand at the back of the room. Rei and Max stood side by side grinning madly; Kai stood beside Max awkwardly.

"We're going to be changing places. This time all of you can decide yourself of where to sit, since I assigned the places last time. Just don't make too much noise or I might just change my mind", the old man spoke slowly. It was now the hour of fauna and flora- biology.

"Hey Rei, I'm going to sit next to Rex as an apology for the thing in PE. 'S that OK?" Max asked after getting over laughing but still with a grin right into place.

"Yeah sure", Rei said, little disappointed. And why Max thought of that as an apology, you might think? Well Max is, maybe surprisingly, very good at biology. A Nature-Lover. Well so is he but not as much as Max is.

Max walked over to Rex who reacted pleasantly to his offer. Rei watched from the back of the class and sighed. He saw the people grouping together to sit side by side. A few people asked him but he rejected them. He saw that the Barbie-bitches were trying to pair up with Kai, but Kai rejected them all, much to his relief. He had his target in sight and then he attacked… well not literally really.

"Hey Kai", he came standing beside the taller boy. Very subtle.

"Hey Rei", the other boy replied looking straight forward; refusing to look at Rei.

"So… do you have anyone to pair up with?" a smile.

"No… are you hinting?" a small smirk.

"Kind of. So-", he was cut off.

"Or are you trying to seduce me?" Crimson eyes locked with golden ones. Honest curious eyes searched for an answer in the golden orbs. His eyes were betraying him but there was still a smirk planted on his lips. It was meant as a joke but his eyes were prying for an honest answer.

'Wants Kai me for real, or is he just playing with me?' Rei asked himself,… in his thoughts.

"No, actually not", he replied. "Not this time anyway…" he muttered quietly. But Kai with his good hearing picked up the last sentence and the hurt was washed away.

"Let's take a seat", he said as if nothing had happened, walking to a large desk (AN: For two persons, just so you know).

"Hmm, okay", Rei said following short behind, taking a seat next to Kai.

The teacher started his lesson, everyone bored the second he started speaking in a monotone voice, all except for Max that is. Rei took a white sheet and began writing a message to his penpal.

_Hey Kai,_

_What's up? I'm bored already. That was quick right? Yeah I know. If I bother you just tell me okay… Is it only me or does it seem like there is a tension between us at the moment? I don't like it at all. Write back, please._

_Greetz Rei_

_-xXx-_

He slid the paper to the other side of the desk. Kai looked at it and began reading, he laughed at the beginning of the little note but it soon grew into a frown. He grabbed the pen from Rei and gave him a shy smile.

_Hey Rei,_

_About that tension, it's my fault. Yeah I know! I shouldn't have started about the seducing thing. Sorry, well if it would make you happy, I'll say: forget about it… And about the bothering stuff… you don't bother me at all! I told you already, we may not know each other well… but trust me._

_I'm nice! … right__?_

_xXx Kai_

He slid the paper back to Rei who began to read it eagerly. After he had read it he began to reply but not before pinching Kai and getting back his pen; smiles shared and all.

_Hiya Flirt,_

_Forgetting about it… I don't know. It just wasn't my intention to seduce you with asking to sit next to me. But then again you were just teasing me, man I need to stop to take everything serious. Well I don't take everything serious, now do I? –grin- And about the bothering and trusting stuff… hmm… okay I'll trust you, but don't betray my trust. Or you'll have a sugar high blond after you xD no but _seriously_!!_

_Xxx Rei_

He wanted to slid the paper back but he found Kai near his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder at the note.

"Hehe, just looking. And I won't betray your trust", he whispered. He took the pen from Rei again and also the sheet. While Kai was writing, Rei was thinking about Kai again. About Kai and him to be precise. He was taking back to reality as he felt a poke in his left side. He looked up to see Kai with a smug expression on his face.

_Hey Dreamboy, (a Flirt? Me? __O.o)_

_I was just looking, I swear! Not smelling you or something! If I did that I would know now that you smell delicious._

_You- taking everything serious? … No you don't! but what DO you take serious, if I may kindly ask? I already said it but I'll write it: I won't betray your trust. Not because I don't want to have Max after me, which I don't want, but because you've become a friend in a _really_ short time, and I don't betray my friends._

_xxX Kai_

The paper was slid back and so on. In the mean while Max was stealing glances from the two boys from the front row. Max was taking notes for him and Rex, since the other boy was fine asleep on their desk. Kai and Rei were lucky the teacher wasn't one of the best observers, not in class that is. The teacher was a good observer, just not in class for two lovebirds who were writing intimidate notes to each other… or something like that.

_Hey Hiwatari (Yes Flirt!)_

_I take you serious, to be frank. And I'll believe you when you say you won't betray my trust. And you're my friend too by the way, just a confirmation. And may I ask you something? Okay? Yeah, well I wanted to ask you about the thing before PE this morning, in the changing-room. Were you just teasing me?_

_XxX Rei_

Rei slid the paper over the desk to his neighbor. He looked away so that the other boy wouldn't see his growing blush. He felt crimson eyes on his head, looking right through him, he heard a chuckle. He turned slightly his head over his shoulder to see Kai reading the note. He was screaming to himself of how stupid he was to ask that. He turned his head back.

'This can ruin our friendship! Shit! What have I done?!' Rei screamed to himself in his head.

'Why did I have to ask that? Why couldn't I just leave it be? Why couldn't I just wait until he maybe said something about it? Why couldn't I… why couldn't--' he was almost crying, yes he knew that the friendship was not a long one. But if you're a friend of the person you like, it's precious, yet fragile. And then there was the case that they knew each other for only… a day? A day and a half? Okay they also knew each other from being in the same class and so on… but this was different.

'Okay, that's it! I'll make Kai mine, but first I'll have to become a really good friend of him!' he grinned slightly with newfound spirit.

The next time he turned around he saw Kai looking at him again. Crimson red eyes burning into his golden ones. The fiery passion Kai's stare held was sent over to his golden orbs; a shiver ran over his spine. A shiver of pure pleasure. Kai was mouthing something.

"Hi-mi-tsu" (1)

He gave Rei a wink and a beautiful smile before he passed the note back to Rei. The raven teen could strangle him!!!

'Bastard!!!' screamed his mind 'Forget making him mine! How about coming up with a plan to kill that gorgeous boy right across of me. Put a scratch over his right eye… but not damaging those crimson orbs. Maybe I'll bite in his lip, bite down hard until I can taste his blood. Run my tongue over the wound and make him shiver, moan. Then he'll gasp when I bite down a second time, but not as hard as the first, and I'll slide my tongue inside his hot cavern and… Oh my god!! Rei! Stick to the point!' he was almost pulling out his hair at this moment.

He quickly snatched the note away from Kai his hand and read it. He could almost feel the funny look Kai was giving him. Note to himself: don't try to pull out your hair when somebody is around, it might look… weird? Lunaticisch? Is that even a word? …NO!.

_Hi Rei,_

_You take me serious? The feeling is mutual, really. Even if I don't really act like it. And I wasn't teasing you… man this is embarrassing to talk-… write about! Well I'm quite interested in you, but I wasn't sure if you were into guys, so that's why I did that thing to you in the locker room. To see how you reacted. Sorry if I confused you too much. And sorry if I wasn't direct before or that I am too forward now. And I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. And you'll probably think that, I just know you for a day and a half as a friend. And that I'm already flirting with you. But the thing is, that I have had for some time this 'thing' for you. Sorry if the thought scares you or something. Man I should stop writing, I just keep on rambling and making probably things worse._

_XxX Kai (PS: I'm not a flirt)_

To say the least, Rei was surprised. Very surprised and shocked! Okay he could understand if Kai was just playing with him or something. But that _Kai _may have crush on _him_. He dreamt of it of course, but the real thing! He was in heaven! … Maybe Kai really _does_ need to call heaven to ask him back! Probably.

'But wait, this 'thing' is it a crush on me? Or just feelings but he isn't sure of them? Man this is confusing! Maybe I'm just making things worse! Probably…' Rei's thought were swarming through is head, he would definitely have a headache later.

He looked over at Kai to see him penning the notes over from the blackboard.

'Shit! Class, totally forgot about it!' he quickly took his own notes and began to write the other, the new notes over on his sheet. After some time he had taken them all over and he went back to his exchange message with Kai. He still needed to write a response. He took this pen and thought for a moment, biting on the pen a bit. After some time of thinking he began to write.

_Hey Kai,_

_Wow I honestly don't know what to say (uhh write), and that's not really a bad thing… I think. To make things clear, yes I am gay, but you've probably figured that one out already. And to be honest I have a crush on you. Too forward? But I'm so confused! And yes I'm going to say it: we only know each other really for a day and a half and it makes me kind of nervous… okay REALLY nervous. What if you don't like me after all, such things go through my mind. And OF COURSE do I still want to be your friend!_

_xXX Rei_

Rei slid the paper shyly back to Kai who in return took the paper shyly, both blushing. (AN: Kai blushing .) Rei took some new notes over from the blackboard, in the mean time Kai wrote a short note, really short.

_Maybe __want to talk about this later? xXX Kai_

Okay, - now he was scared shitless! He would definitely only blush and stutter! Since he was the blushingqueen! … uhh BlushingKING. He was going to ruin it! That are his thought at moment, so _now_. Ohh, how he longed for Kai and his gentle touch. Those kissable lips against his neck or on his own lips…

'Man, I'm sounding like a perv!' he pondered a few seconds before he made a decision. 'So what if I sound like a pervert! I'll do anything to make him mine! I just hope everything goes alright…'

He looked at Kai who was obviously trying to look anywhere but Rei, and at the moment the slate-haired teen was looking at the teacher. He touched Kai's arm slightly to get his attention; the other boy looked at him with uncertain eyes, almost… scared. Like a lost puppy. Rei almost embraced the boy but instead gave the other boy an assuring smile.

"I'd love to", he whispered, he looked around if nobody was looking at them. He leaned slightly in and gave a soft, quick kiss on Kai's cheek. He giggled lightly at the other's expression- shocked to say the least. After overcoming his shock, Kai laughed silently along with Rei.

The only one who saw the exchange had a warm smile. Max' blue eyes were shining and under the table he had his fingers crossed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_(1) Himitsu: Secret_

_I hope that was alright, Kai was sooooo out of character… But that doesn't matter 'coz it hasn't to do anything with the original Beyblade._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 5****: Exchanging Words**

Rei sat on his bed late at night. He thought about all the things that had happened that day. He was feeling giddy like a little girl who just received a lollypop. But at the same time nervous about what was going to happen. He had butterflies in his stomach. He was staring out of the window beside his bed. The stars above in the sky were twinkling as if they were feeling happy along with Rei. Well he had lots of reasons to be happy, now hasn't he? Well school is not fun, but there are always his friends (Max & Kai) to make it fun. At home everything was going great. And the thing he was feeling extremely happy about was his 'relationship' with Kai. They weren't going out, not yet. They talked, flirted here and there and even kissed, he blushed at the still fresh memory. They were sure about the other their feelings but wanted to take it slow… So they weren't going out…not yet. They wanted to get to know each other before really going out.

_~Flashback~_

Maybe want to talk about this later? xXX Kai

_Okay, - now he was scared shitless! He would definitely only blush and stutter! Since he was the blushingqueen! … uhh BlushingKING. He was going to ruin it! That are his thought at moment, so _now_. Ohh, how he longed for Kai and his gentle touch. Those kissable lips against his neck or on his own lips…_

'_Man, I'm sounding like a perv!' _

_He pondered a few seconds before he made a decision. 'So what if I sound like a pervert! I'll do anything to make him mine! I just hope everything goes alright…'_

_He looked at Kai who was obviously trying to look anywhere but Rei, and at the moment the slate-haired teen was looking at the teacher. He touched Kai's arm slightly to get his attention; the other boy looked at him with uncertain eyes, almost… scared. Like a lost puppy. Rei almost embraced the boy but instead gave the other boy an assuring smile._

"_I'd love to", he whispered, he looked around if nobody was looking at them. He leaned slightly in and gave a soft, quick kiss on Kai's cheek. He giggled lightly at the other's expression- shocked to say the least. After overcoming his shock, Kai laughed silently along with Rei._

_The only one who saw the exchange had a warm smile. Max' blue eyes were shining and under the table he had his fingers crossed._

_Not one minute later the bell rang, it was lunch break. Both of the boys wanted to talk desperately to the other, so after class Kai waited until Rei had put his books in his bag. They walked quietly next to each other. Waiting for the other to say something, anything to break the silence. It was broken, the silence, but not by what they wanted. A certain blond did it._

"_Hiya, let's go to the cafeteria! I'm starving!"_

"_Okay, okay, you start to sound more and more like Tyson everyday!" Rei laughed, little bit glad that the silence was broken._

"_Do not! Was that an insult by the way?"_

"_It was just a joke, chill Max! And it was supposed to be an insult, yes." (I really __**don't**__ have anything against Tyson (Takao), Sweet guy! But in this fic. He's joked about)_

_Max muttered: "Meany…"_

_Kai just watched the two with mild amusement._

"_Well anyway, are we going? I'm starving!" Max asked whining, his stomach grumbled proving his point._

_Rei sighed. He wanted to talk to Kai right now, but he couldn't say no to his friend. Difficult choice! Well Max had to wait, he'd understand._

"_Umm, Max? Kai and I are going to talk for a bit, do you mind?" Rei asked sweetly._

"_Uh, sure, I don't mind. Just don't do anything gross that will scare the first years. So that they'll never want to be in a relationship in 'that' way with someone, okay?" Max said in a business-like voice._

_Kai chuckled while Rei sweatdropped._

"_Yeah, yeah" Rei waved it off._

"_Guys I'm serious here! Kai don't try anything to my sweet little innocent Rei!" Max said pointing his finger at Kai._

"'_Your' Rei?" Kai asked with a quirked eyebrow._

"_Yes! Isn't that right, Rei? …" Max asked turning to Rei._

"_No…" The cat like boy drawled "If you don't hurry all the food will be gone Max."_

"_WHAT????!!!!! That's horrible! I'm going Ciao!" The blond said before running off at top speed while Rei mumbled something along the lines of 'Definitely spending too much time with Tyson'._

"_So… you wanted to talk?" Rei asked turning to Kai._

"_You don't want to talk then?" Kai asked with a small smirk._

"_Well, yes. Anyway want to go somewhere else?" they stood in a corridor where students were busy walking in one direction- the cafeteria._

"_The garden?" Kai asked._

"_Okay" He answered following Kai to the garden of the school. _

_They stepped outside through the back doors of the school, which lead to the gardens of the school. The school gardens were absolutely beautiful. GardenS. Yes gardenSSSSS. As in, more than one. As in, spent more money to it than to one garden! Stupid rich school. Anyway… _

_They walked for a while in complete silence, not really awkward but not really comfortable either. The garden(s) were simply said gorgeous. Bushes of roses and other beautiful flowers where I don't__ even know the name of. A pond with small fishes swimming in it, while the frogs were happy just sitting on the leaves of the lilies. They walked around the big pond until they stood in front of a big tree, the branches flexible hanging around the tree, the little leaves decorated the branches._

_Ka__i said down on the grass under the big tree, in its shadow. Rei sat down next to him. They sat there for a while in an uncomfortable silence before Kai turned to Rei._

"_So… uhh… you l-like me?" Kai asked uncertain, but ever so straight forward._

_At this Rei let a blush walk onto his cheeks._

"_Uhm.. well you see…" he stuttered, falling over his words. He took a deep breath and said: "Yeah-I-like-you"_

_No moonlight, no candles, no romantic dinner or anything like that. Just a little boy sitting on his knees in front of the one he likes, head bowed slightly hiding his glistering eyes, cheeks flushed, confessing. Nothing big, but still romantic in its own way._

_Kai sat__ there with wide eyes looking down at the boy in front of him. He kind of knew it, that Rei likes him but hearing it, was still a little bit surprising. And now that he heard it, coming from Rei's own lips… he didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to say. He always had problems with expressing himself. He might be confident most of the time, but when it comes down to the point. When the real thing is in front of you… everyone would lose the confidence they once had._

_Instead of saying, replying to Rei, he took his pocketknife and turned his back to Rei. _

_Rei who was still on his knees, head slightly bowed, looked up out of curiosity when Kai did nothing,… said nothing. When he looked up he saw Kai's back. At first he was worried that Kai would run away from the situation they were in, avoid it. But then he saw that Kai had a knife in his hand and that he was carving something in the big tree._

_When Kai was done with the carving he looked slightly over his shoulder with a sly smile. Rei came up next to him and almost cried out from happiness, his tummy was welling up. He just had to do something to release this happiness, even if it was just for a little bit! Kai gave Rei a gentle smile. Rei returned the smile ten-fold and tackled Kai in a bearhug. They both landed softly on the grass. The blackhaired teen was clinging onto Kai's neck while a single tear made its way down Rei's cheek. Ruby eyes smiled along with the owner of the beautiful eyes, said owner returned Rei's hug and kissed the little boy on top off him, on the top of his head._

_While the two boys were hugging each other, being happy just to have the other by their side. The scar in the tree was forgotten. You know… a scar is not always a bad thing, not this time. The words in the tree, carved with shy, but honest, love, were a bliss to two boys. Like a scar, you'll always be in my heart… Tree forgotten, but the words were drifting around in Rei's head for an eternity._

"_I like you too"_

_Shy, impulsive but earnest and honest… young love._

_The flexible branches of the big tree were swinging slightly from side to side__. Every now and then a little leaf would fall with elegance to the ground and take its place with grace on the ground. Under that same big tree lay two boys, arms wrapped around the other securely. In this moment of time, they were allowed to forget time. Forgetting the past, forgetting the worries that tomorrow brings and just enjoying the _now_. The thing that _is.

_After some time Rei sat up from his position on top of Kai. He smiled shyly down at Kai, looking deep into the ruby eyes, caressing the side of Kai's face._

"_You know Kai?" He asked._

_Kai smiled up at him and replied: "What?"_

"_I want to take this slow"_

_Kai his smile faded a little._

"_I want this to become something everlasting," he blushed a little, "I want this to be serious…"_

_Kai sat up and held Rei's hand and squeezed gently in it._

"_So what do you propose?" He said looking at their linked hands._

"_I think we should start with… learning more about each other… go on dates and such…"_

_Kai looked up at Rei and smirked slightly at the shorter teen. "I can live with that… but then I also want to have one condition…"_

"_And that is…?" Rei titled his head to the side, his black locks of hair falling on his shoulder._

"_Okay… We're not really dating… until we _know for sure_ that it'll work out between us. Because I don't want to shed tears later, for something that would have never worked out. I _know_ it sounds harsh, but better be honest than keep it all to myself right? But I really do want this to work out… I just like you… I want it to be so much more… … okay now I sound really cheesy!" He blushed really hard at that realization and covered his face with one hand._

_Rei smiled gently at him, but still let one giggle escape his mouth. He leaned in, towards Kai, and stopped at the pointed ear. He breathed gently against the sensitive ear before answering._

"_That's just fine by me" He bit slightly down in the pink earlobe, before slowly retreating and sitting back on his knees._

_When he looked Kai in the eyes he saw that Kai's eyes were glazed and that his cheeks were tinged pink._

"_Uhm…" Kai looked uncertain at Rei._

"_I know you said to take it slow…" He shifted a little closer to Rei until their knees were touching. _

"_But if you do something like that…" He leaned closer to Rei until their faces were centimetres apart._

"_Then I just can't help myself…" He leaned in closer, their lips almost touching, Rei closed his eyes shyly awaiting the kiss. But it never came._

"_You're just too tempting…" Kai whispered seductively in his ear, sending a shiver down Rei's spine._

_Kai his hair stroked Rei's cheek while he continued whispering in Rei's ear. "It's like you want me to kiss you…" He gently nipped in Rei's ear._

"_Touch you…" He went on, touching Rei's arms with his hands, caressing the soft skin._

"_Please you…" He kissed a trail from Rei's ear to the soft skin of his neck, holding Rei close, holding him by his sides. Sliding his hands up Rei's sides, to his back, until they reached the base of the back of his neck. Rei closed his eyes enjoying the feeling he got from Kai his touches._

"_Make you moan…" He slid his tongue across Rei his smooth neck, stop from time to time to suck slightly at the skin under his tongue. And Rei did indeed moan ever so softly, breathing a little bit harder, heart beating a little bit faster._

"_Make you want me…" Kai kissed the golden eyed boy his jaw before retreating and looking fazed at what he had done. Rei moaned a bit disappointed, looking really sexy with eyes half lidded, lips parted looking ever so tasty. And Kai was right, yet again, Rei wanted him… badly! Rei leaned forward, wanting to kiss Kai. He sat a little bit straighter, holding Kai his shoulders. He leaned closer, and closer… but stopped right in front Kai's lips._

"_I… I-I want you… Kai" He blushed, from excitement and embarrassment._

_Kai wanted to lean in badly, tasting the kissable lips that Rei offered him. But he couldn't, Rei was too innocent, he couldn't break the boy he likes so much. He only wanted to do what Rei wanted… so if Rei really wanted this… then it would be Rei to lean in a little bit more._

"_I know… I want you too, but I won't force you…" Kai breathed against Rei's lips, his eyes also were half lidded._

"_Kiss me Kai…" Rei's hands made their way to Kai's chest._

_Just from hearing those words he got warm, __"You sure? I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop when I taste you… I'll want more, I'll want to taste you more…" Kai held one of Rei's hands while the other rested on Rei's waist._

"_For now, I'm sure" Rei leaned in and let their lips brush for a moment before __he leaned in more and pushed his lips gently on Kai's. _

_Kai let Rei sit on his lap, holding him securely with one hand. He kissed gently back and nipped slightly at Rei's lower lip, opening his eyes slightly to see Rei's eyes half lidded and closing them again. He claimed Rei's lips and let his tongue slide slightly against Rei's lips._

_Rei opened his mouth a little bit and let his tongue touch Kai's tongue a little before Kai made his way slowly and gently into Rei his mouth with his wet tongue. Rei moaned silently and gripped Kai his shirt, holding it loosely in his hands._

_They kissed gently and slowly for another minute, tongues dancing, exploring… tasting. But the need of air got the best of them. They parted slightly, panting, their lips barely touching. Kai held the other's smooth neck loosely with one hand bringing the other closer again, the other hand was resting on Rei's lower back. Kai brought their lips together again and explored Rei's mouth a little bit more. But far more intense. They battled a moment for dominance, but it was a lost fight to begin with. Kai let his hand slide under Rei his shirt, caressing the lower back. Rei moaned and held Kai even closer, he accidentally brushed, grinded down at Kai's lower part out of excitement. Kai moaned hard and pulled apart looking in Rei's eyes bewildered. Rei looked uncertain back, but he knew exactly what was going on when he felt something poking him against his leg. He blushed so hard that moment until he saw as red as a tomato. In the meanwhile Kai was trying to calm himself down and trying to hide his embarrassment._

"_I'm sorry Rei, I got too excited" Kai pushed Rei gently of his lap._

_Rei looked quickly up at Kai, "But… _that_ was my fault! You can't help it! But I shouldn't… I shouldn't have done that!" He blushed._

_Kai just smiled at him._

"_I'm sorry Kai" He looked down a little bit._

_Kai's… little problem had long since gone and so he leaned forward, took Rei's cheek in his hand. He kissed Rei softly on the lips before he looked him straight in the eye._

"_There's nothing to be sorry about Rei… But I think… we should take it slow from here on…" He blushed at the memory of their actions._

"_Yeah, You're right … although I did enjoy it… a lot" he mumbled the last part._

After that, nothing really happened, just some school stuff, right? To be precise, three hours of literature. Sometimes interesting, I guess. But know back to that fluffy couple we (all) love.

In the meanwhile Rei was sitting on his bed on his knees, hands placed on his knees; looking with expectancy… at his mobile phone! Uh huh, at his mobile, well since he and Kai _exchanged _numbers… (Can I hear cheers? xD) He had yet to receive something from the other boy.

'But maybe he won't send, it's not like he's got to… right? Probably right… I should do something else than staring at a stupid mobile…" He got slowly off bed still looking at the mobile. Walking slowly towards his desk. He sat down on the chair, put on the little lamp and started with the homework for the whole week… since he did not have anything better to do. He started with Japanese for the next day. After half an hour, shall I say, the mobile made a tune.

Rei shot like a spear out of his chair and jumped cat like on the bed, grabbing his mobile. He sat crossed legged on the bed and opened the mail he received.

"_Well, now you've __finally got your demonstration"_

Rei blushed yet again at the memory, still fresh. It's like he could still taste Kai, feel the touch of his hands wandering over his small body.

"_Indeed I have, is there something I could do in return, your majesty?" _

He typed his response with a small smirk on his face. He awaited the next mail. And then the mobile ringed again.

"_Well… you could dance with me this Saturday at the club?"_

Rei faked thinking about it, tapping his chin, and then shrugged. As if Kai were there seeing him doing that.

"_I guess I could do that, if you ask it nicely then, I'll wait for it this Saturday__"_

Kai was quick to response.

"_You better wait for it! But I'm going to sleep now, I'm dead tired! I hope I can catch sleep with you walking around in __my mind. Sweet dreams xXx"_

Rei blushed and giggled a little bit.

"_Sweet dreams, Kai"_

"Sweet dreams, my prince"

_First Kiss!!!_

_That was it for this chapter… little bit short, but whatever xD Because there's still more to come!_

_I know that their relationship is moving too fast, but I couldn't help it xD!!! It kind of reminds me of myself… I want innocent love, but moving to quickly with it… misunderstandings will come from it. I have an idea!! I'll stay single until I'm 18 xD … I can still flirt… innocently. (A)_

_Anyway, let me know if I made some mistakes or something._

_Review please! Keeps me going…_


End file.
